Gaara and the lonley Ninja
by I-Love-Garra
Summary: Gaara and his teammates have to find a srcoll that got stolen. but gaaras teammates get sick. what will he do?


Garra and the lonely ninja

Part 1

It's been three days since one of the jutsu scrolls have been missing and s far no has found it. Garra and his sister and brother are in cave resting from battling a pack of wolves in order to get it. Garra seems fine, but his siblings a re sweating a lot probably because of the heat but they should be used to it since they are from the land of the sand.

"It's late we should rest a little and then continue searching  
tomorrow." said Temari as she wipes the sweat from her face with a rag.

"You two are sweating a lot why?" asked Garra.

"I don't know it is very odd." replied Konkoro.

"Hopefully we aren't getting the sun sickness that is going around." said Temari

"Hopefully you don't or else we will never find the scroll." replied Garra then they all went to sleep.

The next morning Garra wakes up to see that his siblings are still sweating but even more then they were yesterday. He feels there foreheads and sees that they have the sun sickness. He didn't know what to do the nearest doctor was miles away. He thought for a moment and then he took out two rags he then went toured the river that was just done the path from where he was.

When he got there he puts the two rags in the water so they could get wet. While straining the extra water out he hears something in the busses across the stream then he feels something under ground he gets up very slowly. Suddenly roots from the ground come up and warp around him. He is unable to move his arms, legs, or any thing he was stuck.

Then a girl comes out from the other side of the river, she has her hair tied in pony tail, she had a black shirt, tan shorts and knee pads on.

In her hand she held the missing scroll. Garra does nothing but looks at her with his light green eyes.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" she asks.

"My name is Garra, Garra of the sand and who may I ask you are?"

"My name is Shaka and I'm from the town Kishimoto."  
(A/N the town she is from is the creator of Naruto last name.)

"And what are you doing with that scroll?"

"That's none of your business ok!"  
"Oh but it is you see that scroll was stolen three days ago and you  
have it so I think you stole it, didn't you."

She then looked down at the ground and all she said was yes.

Part 2:

"So why do you have it" asked Garra.

"Because I want to get back at the ninja who destroyed my home and everyone who lived in my village. So I need the scroll so I can learn new jutsu so I can destroy him. That's why I need the scroll to get back at him. Because of him I am alone!"

The last three words shocked Garra.

"You are alone." asked Garra

"Yes is that to hard for you to understand."

"No its not." said Garra quietly.

"Why are you alone?

"Sordoff I mean I do have my two team mates but you see when I was little when he was about six, my father sent assassins to kill me because he believed I was becoming too dangerous after killing a man that passed me in the street. But the attempt failed, and later ninja's were sent...who were all killed by me. my father was killed and my mom died when I was also little. So yeah I am alone."

"I see look if you want you can have this scroll I really don't need it anymore." Shaka throws the scroll to the other side where Garra was, she then had the roots that where around him go back to the ground.

As Garra picks up the scroll he hears a growl. He look ups and sees that shaka had her back facing him and sees that the buses she was looking at was moving. He then hears the growl again but it was coming from the buss behind him. Then a pack of wolves that he and his team mates fought before came out of the buses. There teeth were showing and they had an evil look in there dark brown eyes. Then the wolves started attacking Shaka and Garra. They couldn't run away they where both surrounded all they could do is fight. Garra was fine fighting, but Shaka was having trouble. She did every thing she could. But then one of the wolves came from behind her and bit her right on the arm. She did every thing she could to get the wolf to let go but it just kept on biting. Soon Garra realized what was going on.

"Shaka close your eyes" yelled Garra. She did what she was told, and Garra took some of the sand from his gourd and sent it right to towards the wolfs eyes. The wolf then let go and ran away while having the other wolves following. He then walked over where shaka was, she was holding her arm with her hand over where the wolf bit. Garra then took out a rag and put some water on it he then wiped off some of the blood on Shaka arm so he could see how big the bite was. He then took his white sash and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

A/N(don't be mad at if you think Garra is out of character but he wont be just wait.)

"Dam I didn't even get to kill those stupid wolves."

"Why did you want to kill those wolves?" asked shaka

"Becauseany whoever come's across my path I kill them."

"You aren't going to kill me are you?"

"I'm thinking about it"

"Oh"

"Say who was it that destroyed you village." Asked Garra

"His name was Kushemaru (Ko-she-maru) the only reason he destroyed my home was because I have a gem that he can use to make is jutsu stronger. So you mite as well leave because he is probably not far."

"No if he comes I swear that I will kill him no matter what it takes even if I die, but that wont happen because it is him that will die."

"Oh isn't that sweat but I think it will be the both of you that will die." Said a strange voice. Garra and shaka look up to see that there was a man that was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"No what are you doing here." said shaka.

"Shaka you know why I'm I here to get that gem. And kill you since the wolves that I sent didn't do a good job."

"Shaka run up the path go to a cave there you will se my to team mates see how they are doing since they have the sun flu. I will take care of him and when I mean take care of him I mean kill him."

Shaka ran as fast as she could leaven Garra with Kushemaru.

"How sweat of you to defend pour Shaka to bad you are going to die." said Kushemaru.

" I believe that you are wrong"

Garra and Kushemaru fought for a very long time. So far Garra is wining he doesn't have a scratch on him while Kushemaru dose he is tried. He is about to fall on the ground then Garra had bunch off sand go strait to him. His blind then he feels something on the back of his neck then he throws up blood, he is died. Garra then walks away going towards the cave.

When he gets there he sees that his teammates are back on there feet. "Hey Garra where have you been." Asked Temari.

"Killing somebody." He replied.

"You never change do you?" said Konkoro

"Yah well if found the scroll, and a girl that was well alone did you see her?" asked Garra

"No we didn't see anybody now come on lets go return that scroll so we can get out of this stupid town." said Temari.

They then all left Garra looked up and saw that shaka was in the trees watching she then left.

The End


End file.
